Hilda the Series
Hilda is an animated television series created by Luke Pearson (one of the storyboard artists from Adventure Time) for Cartoon Network. Based on Pearson's graphic novel series of the same name and produced by Cartoon Network Studios Europe and Nippon Animation, the show follows the adventures of fearless Hilda, a blue-haired girl who along her deerfox Twig travels to the world of Trolberg, where she conquers even the most dangerous monsters. The character designs are courtesy of Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Production The show was created by cartoonist Luke Pearson, who had previously worked as a story artist on Adventure Time, and is based on the Nobrow graphic novel series of the same name. Pearson produced the pilot at Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation, who had merged with the former, as part of Cartoon Network's shorts development program. Cartoon Network gave Pearson permission to adapt the pilot into the full series. Hanna-Barbera was intending on developing the series, but following the closure of Hanna-Barbera as a production company and the deaths of their co-founders William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Pearson produced it at Cartoon Network Studios Europe and Japanese animation house Nippon Animation. Credits Produced by: Joanna Beresford, Ellen Collins, Sarita Christensen, Charlotte de La Gournerie, Petter Lindblad, Masao Kurosu Production managers: Gavin McCue, Caroline Merlet Story editor: Sean Catherine Derek Casting and voice direction: Richard Overall, Karie Gima Pham Talent coordinator: Karie Gima Pham Themes and music: Julian Nott, Steve Rucker, Thomas Chase, Guido & Maurizio de Angelis Recording facilities: Cartoon Network Studios, De Lane Lea Recording engineers: Gregg Hall, Robert Serda Dialogue editor: Kerry Iverson Background and color design: Hans Bacher Timing direction: Robert Alvarez, Joanna Romersa Animation posing and walk-cycles: Stefan Fjeldmark, Jesper Moller, Rasmus Jensen, Sergio Pablos Jim Henson's Creature Shop creative supervisor: John Stevenson Creature Shop producer: Karen Cassie Designers: David Darby, Bill Hirsch, Kevin Hunter, Kevin O'Doyle, Ángel Izquierdo, Antonio Zuerra, Thierry Torres, Carlos Veredas, Javier Grandaos, Joaquin Galindo, Ramon Garcia Pre-production facilities: Milímetros S.A., Ellipsanime Creative directors: Ángel Izquierdo, Antonio Zuerra Head of production: Elena Gomez Production supervisor: Lucia Gomez Art directors: Ángel Izquierdo, Antonio Zuerra Head of design: Vincent Mommeja Background color styling: Michel Pisson, Patrice Suau Color design: David Jaráiz, Concepción Echave, Hisashi Taruma, Ana Álvarez, Maite Ramíez, Ferannd Longatte, Soazig Heaulme Animation: Nippon Animation, Production IG, Tokyo Movie Shinsha, The Answer Studio, Mook Co. Ltd., Kyoto Animation, Chiyoko Ueno, Futoshi Nishiya, Hiroyuki Oshima, Hiroyuki Takahashi, Kaori Kijima, Kazumi Ikeda, Mariko Ueno, Masaharu Sasai, Masaharu Watanabe, Masashi Tsuji, Masaya Makita, Mie Kyohara, Mika Ota, Mitsuhiro Yoneda, Mitsuyoshi Yoneda, Noriyuki Kitanohara, Ryouhei Muta, Saai Dōsono, Saeko Oofuji, Satoshi Kadowaki, Sayuki Dōsono, Shinobu Yoshioka, Taichi Ishidate, Tatsuo Kamiuto, Tohru Mitsuhashi, Tomoe Aratani, Yasuhiro Takemoto, Yoko Takada, Yoshinori Urata, Youhei Kawasaki, Yuka Nishiira, Yūka Takaira, Yukiko Horiguchi, Yumiko Hashi, Oriental Light & Magic, Telecom Animation, Hiroaki Noguchi, Ken Baba, Mineko Ueda, Sawako Miyamoto, Shin Itagaki, Toshihiko Masuda, Yuuko Sotake, Tatsunoko Production, Tezuka Productions, Tokyo Animation Center, Anime World Osaka, Ark Creation, Chaos Project, Doga Kobo, Hiroko Tsutsumi, Junichiro Taniguchi, Kazuhiko Ishii, Kazuhiko Karasumaru, Kazuya Saitō, Kazuyo Nakamura, Keiko Katsura, Nobuhiro Okazaki, Reiko Fujita, Takashi Mukouda, Tomoya Hiratsuka, Yuki Tsugihashi, Marsa, Nakamura Production, Shanghai Dove, Studio CATS, Studio Cockpit, Studio Dub, Katsunori Enokimoto, Shinichi Sakuma, Tomohiro Zaizen, Yoshiaki Wada, Studio Fantasia, Studio Gash, Studio Jungle Gym, Studio Junio, Studio Kuma, Studio Line, Studio Live, Ai Kikuchi, Ayako Kurata, Daisuke Yoshida, Hiroshi Kamishina, Hiroshi Takeuchi, Kazuhiko Yano, Kyoko Takeuchi, Mashu Yamaguchi, Mika Takahashi, Shingo Kurakari, Shoji Hara, Takaaki Hirayama, Tomomi Kimura, Yuichiro Hayashi, Studio March, Studio Mu, Mayumi Okamoto, Yuki Chika, Studio Wanpack, Studio Renge, Studio Takuranke, Hong Ying Animation, Sei Young Animation, Jade Animation, Hanho Heung-Up, Sunmin Animation, MOI Animation, Wang Film Productions, Toon City Animation, Snipple Animation Animation direction: Itaru Saito, Ayako Kurata, Hiroaki Noguchi, Mamiko Nakanishi, Shoko Ikeda, Teiichi Takiguchi Background painting: Goichi Kudo, Kyoto Animation, Atsushi Betsumiya, Fumiko Wadamori, Hiromi Kurose, Hiroshi Igaki, Kazusa Itani, Kazusa Kon'ya, Kenji Yamamura, Miyuki Hiratoko, Mutsuo Shinohara, Naoki Hosokawa, Shizuko Uehara, Tomoko Shibata, Atelier Musa, Hideko Fujisaki, Hideko Shinozaki, Kaori Uchiyama, Kei Yamazaki, Mayumi Okawa, Myong Chi Park, Shuichi Okubo, Yasuomi Kishi, Yōsuke Wakita, Yumi Komuro Additional production facility: Neomis Animation Main title animation: Milimetros S.A. Production accountants: Richard Bennett, Sarah Alabaster Picture editor: Richard Overall Assistant editor: Anthony Hull Executive producers: Curtis Lelash, Daniel Lennard, Michael Carrington, Sarah Fell, Patricia Hidalgo, Brian A. Miller, Seiji Takakura, Jennifer Pelphrey Executive producer: Luke Pearson ©The Cartoon Network, a Time Warner company. All rights reserved. Pilot Supervising producers: Davis Doi, Alan Burnett Produced by: Tom Ruegger, Cos Anzilotti Associate producer: Victoria McCollum Production manager: Diana Ritchey Story: Luke Pearson Storyboard: Luke Pearson, Larry Scholl, Larry Leker, Bill Waldmann, John Pomeroy, Tom Sito, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Timing: David Feiss, Robert Alvarez, Joanna Romersa Models: Luke Pearson, Dan Haskett, Eric Clark, Lance Falk, Jim Stenstrum, Ken Kinoshita, Denise Shimabukuro Animation layout: Luke Pearson, John McClenahan, T. Daniel Hofstedt, John Pomeroy, Rick Farmiloe, Larry Scholl, Ruben Procopio, Mario J. Menjivar, Bill Waldmann, Will Finn, Tom Sito, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Background layout keys: Hans Bacher, Drew Gentle, Bill Proctor Background painting: Andrew Phillipson Casting and recording director: Collette Sundermann Supervising recording engineer: Ed Collins Recording engineers: Jeffrey Collins, Robert Serda Music: Thomas Chase Jones, Steve Rucker Director of music production: Bodie Chandler Color styling: Linda Redondo Ink and paint supervisors: Geno Dubois, Allison Leopold Mark-up prints: Lisa Leonardi-Knight Animation checking: Sandy Benenati, Janice Browning, Eleanor Dahlen Copying and shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan Scanning: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley Post-production managers: Tim Iverson, John Forrest Niss Track reading: Carl Iverson, Fred Salinas, Joe Trueba, Mike Trueba Supervising film editor: Pat Foley Dialogue editors: Kerry Iverson, James Hearn Negative cutting: William DeBoer Jr. Post-production sound services: Warner Bros. Animation Telecine/on-line by Matchframe Video: Brian Hutchings, Craig Price Post-production coordinators: Alicia Parkinson, Gail D. Silvers Production assistants: Jenny Lynn Burnett, Sharpa Gage, Lisa Melcombe, Catherine McCollom Production estimator: Douglas Marshall Production liason: Amy E. Wagner Production administration: Athena Christianakis, Frances Mencia, Maria Womack Overseas production facility: Wang Film Productions Production supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Linda Steiner, Lisa-Ann Warren Production management: Andy Lewis Executives in charge of production for The Cartoon Network: Linda Simensky, Sam Register, Jay Bastian ©The Cartoon Network, a Time Warner company. All rights reserved. Category:Hilda Category:Hildafolk Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Japanese series Category:British series Category:American series